I Could Never Lose You
by FallenTorment
Summary: It all started with simple misunderstanding in a petrol station, with a pink haired singer. Accidentally switching phones, Hayley decides to return the phone to none other than; Alex Gaskarth. Friendship blooms, along with love, but is it with Alex? It all started with Reading Festival. Alex Gaskarth/OFC/Josh Franceschi.
1. The Drive

I somehow had been convinced to drive my gay best friend; Harry, and his two annoying friends to Reading Festival this year. It was the one year that I really wanted to go, however I had to work the entire weekend; I was beyond gutted, but then on the other hand I was happy not go. I definitely would not be able to deal with, Riley and Penny for an entire weekend. They would've ended up dead and I in a prison cell. I could not tolerate their 'I'm prettier and more successful than you, therefore I am better than you' attitude.

"I am so excited!" Riley screeched.

"Reading Fest here we come baby!"

"I hope you all don't enjoy yourselves." I mutter to myself.

The entire journey had consist of their high pitched, screechy, annoying voices. The amount of opportunities I've had to crash the car; I should have just done it. I gripped the steering wheel more tightly that my hands were turning white from the pressure. I was desperately seeking for an opportunity to the car. Then on my left was a petrol station, so I sharply made a left turn which caused a loud thud as they all banged their heads against the windows.

"Oww! What was that for? And why are we stopping?!" Penny whined.

"Petrol." I stated stubbornly. Harry just looked at me in confusion; he had caught on that I didn't really need petrol as I had filled up the tank before we left.

"Are you sure? We did fill a full tank before we left." Riley questioned me.

I quickly switched off the engine letting the petrol needle slowly decrease to empty, therefore nobody could point out the ¾ of a tank that I had left.

"Do not question me on what my car does or does not want. If my car wants petrol then I shall give my car petrol." I snapped before stepping out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

I exhale a loud sigh of frustration then I continued to fill the £5 into the petrol tank. Then I hear Harry getting out of the car; I just stare at him in silence. I walk towards the shop to pay; Harry trailing behind me.

"Hey hoe what was that all about back there?" He asks as we're standing in the queue.

"Nothing, they were annoying me." I shrug it off.

-

After the long wait the queue gradually started moving. We eventually make it to the front to pay.

"Thank you." I thanked whilst turning around; colliding into something, or someone.

"I am so sorry!" I apologize in a panic scrambling for my possessions on the floor.

"It's okay partly my fault." His voice was angelic.

I lift my head up to look at my latest klutz victim. He was beautiful! He had dark brown eyes that were slightly covered by his dark brown hair, which had bright pink streaks through it. He looks really  
>familiar.<p>

"I believe this is yours." His thick American accent said. I was lost in his deep brown eyes I didn't even realise that he was handing my phone back to me.

"Oh right thank you." I said in my shy British accent, masking his American one.

I take my phone from his tanned hand, our fingers touching. I feel a jolt of electricity escalate through my veins. I quickly jerk my hand back jumping to my feet in the process. I manage to peel my eyes away from the beauty in front of me to look at Harry. His jaw was dropped and he had big bug eyes expressing how shocked he was. Harry quickly regains himself then dragging me towards the exit of the shop.

"If you find out you have whiplash, don't sue!" I called out; someone did actually try to sue me.

"Oh my god what took you two so long?!" Penny huffed as we got back to the car.

"Hayley uh accidently dropped her stuff." Harry explained quietly; missing out the embarrassing part.

I remained completely silent for the rest of the journey; I couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired guy.

-

"Have you got everything?" I ask Harry. I didn't want a phone call when I got home saying he forgot something.

"Yes mum." Riley mimicked as Penny sniggered

"Does it look like I'm talking to you?! No." I snap at them. I turn back to Harry who seemed a bit shifty.

"Are you okay? You didn't say much after the 'incident'."

"Yeah babe but um do you remember the guy you bumped into?"

"Of course how could I forget the embarrassment, but why?" I groan.

"You do know who that was, right?"

"Uh should I have?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Suddenly his eyes grew about 10 times their normal size; this was a bit worrying.

"ALEX GASKARTH!" Harry screamed in my face. I jump back in fright of the sudden volume of his voice.

"Sorry I couldn't control myself but yes it was Alex Gaskarth." His voice returned back to its normal volume. He had a huge grin plastered on his face; Harry's back.

"RIGHT LISTEN UP! RED SECTION ARE GOING IN!" A security guard yelled at the kids. Then there was a sudden scramble for the gates, along with Riley and Penny tugged on Harry.

"Wait! Alex from All Time Low?!" I shouted back trying to get an answer, but I was being shoved back.

"Yes! I love ya babycakes!" Was the last thing Harry yelled.

I manage to shove my way in the opposite direction to everyone else. I hop straight into my car my thoughts still clouded with what Harry said. He must have mistaken, so I brush the thoughts away coming up with a conclusion that Harry was just excited to see the band. The guy must have just looked like Alex Gaskarth.

-

I was abruptly awoken by my phone ringing. I roll over to look at the time 2:00am. It was most likely to be Harry calling because he's drunk; so I answered with a thought.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Who is this?!" That is definitely not Harry. It was a female, an angry female.

"You called me, who is this?" I think back to the past 24 hours at who I could have possibly angered; Riley and Penny didn't count.

"How dare you! Where is he?!"

"Where is who?" This girl is not right.

"I know you're one of his 'little fan whores'. Now. Where. Is. HE?! She screamed.

"Look I don't know who you're trying to find you've got the wrong num- Did you just call me a whore?"

"Yeah I did. Sleeping with my boyfriend makes you a whore, honestly you thought you would have a chance with him? Think again you're just a little fan girl."  
>I pull the phone away from my ear in a state of shock. This girl clearly had problems.<p>

"Listen lady I've tried to be polite but I don't know who the fuck you are, but you've got the wrong number!" I finally yell hanging up.

I lay back into my pillow trying to understand what the heck just happened, but my phone continues to bleep.

[New message]

Dude just answer your phone! Lisa won't stop calling me!

From: Jack Barakat

Jack Barakat? I didn't know a Jack Barakat, but I took a guess that Lisa was the crazy girl that called; either that or I am in a very detailed/realistic dream.

[New message]

Please just make her stop! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

From: Jack Barakat

Then suddenly it all hit me; this was not my phone! It was Alex Gaskarth's mobile. I quickly sprung out of bed flicking the light switch on the process. What do I do? The phone continued to ring again. I yelped in fright throwing it onto my bed. Then the light bulb in my head lit up; call Harry he'll know what to do. I quietly open my creaky door creeping downstairs to the home phone. I dial in Harry's number and then wait.

"Helloooo my lover!" Harry answers.

"Hi Harry look-"

"I tried calling you earlier hoe- to make sure you got home okay. Why d-didn't you answer biatch?" He slurs.

"Um yeah funny story about that-"

"Ooo do tell! I love funny stories!" He excitedly exclaims like a child at Christmas.

"I don't have my phone."

"Whaaaat? What do you mean you don't- don't have you're phone? If I remember correctly- Alex Gaskarth handed it back to you? Woooow that sounds so weird- But it's so cool!" He starts to drift off from the conversation topic.

"Harry darling I need you to stay with me here. Are you sitting down? –Good. Alex handed me his phone by accident." I wince waiting for a response.

"So you have Alex Gaskarth's phone?" He asked too calm for my liking, bit before I could reply Harry was screaming down the phone.

"Harry what do I do?!" The line suddenly went dead.

I place the house phone back sighing in frustration. In a nutshell I was screwed. I turn around to head back to bed, but I'm faced with my mother and father who were holding the phone wire.

I give them a big cheesy smile, "Uh he called me?" It came out more of a question.

"Bed, now." My father firmly tells me. My mother gives him a weird look.

"She's 18 years old I wouldn't say bed." She then turns to me, "Stop using the house phone you have your own mobile, now goodnight." Then both of my parents headed back upstairs to back; something I probably should be doing.

I make my way back upstairs to my bedroom. I practically throw myself on my bed fanning my body out. For 5 minutes which felt like hours of thinking I make a rash decision; I pick up the phone and call a number.

"Hello?" An American accent answers.

"Hi, um is it possible to speak with Alex?" My British accent masking his American one.

"One minute." I heard the voice calling out for Alex and explaining something about his phone.

"Hello?" Alex answers.

"Hi my name is Hayley and I do believe I have your phone, by mistake." I explain. I wait for him to go crazy at me, but it doesn't happen.

He chuckles down the line, "And I do believe Miss Hayley that I have your phone, by accident." Alex mocks.

"Yeah um so I can return it to you now, if you like?" I offer since I have nothing better to do.

"Are you sure? I'm at Reading Festival at the moment."

"I know I dropped my friend off there today. I live not too far from Reading."

"Well if it's no trouble I can meet you outside?" He suggests.

"Yeah that's fine, should I call this number when I'm outside?"

"Yeah I'll keep hold of Jack's phone until then."

"Okay, I'll leave now, see you soon Alex."

"See ya Hayley."

We both hang up, I then get ready to make my second journey to Reading.


	2. Meeting Alex

Within the hour I arrive at the festival gates. I turn the ignition off pulling out the phone to dial Jack's number.

"Hello Hayley." Alex answers on the third ring.

"Hi Alex I'm outside the entrance, also getting strange looks from the security." I joke.

"Ha I'll protect you mi' lady." Alex attempts a British accent. I hear a door open and close and then footsteps on gravel.

"I hope you will they're all staring at me." I shuffle on my feet nervously.

"I'm almost there- You alright dude?" I hear muffling in the background; Alex must be talking to someone. "Yeah just going to meet a lady with my phone- Ha I'll see you later for drink, see ya dude." I patiently wait for his conversation to finish, in the mean time I attempt to warm myself up in the really windy weather.

"Hello?"

"Hi." I shiver.

"Sorry about that I walked past Josh, are you shivering mi' lady?"

"Just a little, but I'm fine-" I go to protest.

"I've got a jumper you can wear once I get to you."

"That's when you do finally get to me." I giggle.

"Alright my fat ass holds me back a little."

"A little? You mean a lot!" Then I see him getting past security. He shows his pass which hands around his neck.

"I see you." Alex gives me a little wave and then hangs up the phone.

I hold my sides tighter as a big gust of winds almost blows me away. I see Alex fiddling about with the hoodie he is wearing; he takes it off.

"Hey, and here put this on." Alex greets handing me his hoodie.

"Oh no Alex I can't, you'll get cold." I try to protest.

"I promised I would look after mi' lady so I am." Alex stood behind me putting the hoodie on me.

"Thank you." I mutter. "Oh and here's your phone." I finally hand the phone back to its rightful owner.

"Thanks I've hope you haven't had much trouble."

"Uh there was only one or two, maybe three phone calls."

"Lisa?" Alex sighs.

"Yeah... It didn't go down well." I look at my feet feeling really awkward.

Alex waved it off, "Not to worry, but um are you busy tonight?" He asks standing closer to me. He smells so good.

"Nothing at all apart from receive drunken phone calls from Harry, who happens to be here." I sigh.

"Want to join our party on the All Time Low bus?" My eyes almost bulge out of my skull.

"Really?" I didn't know whether to believe him.

"Yeah really." He grinned.

"I don't see why not." I returned the smirk.

-

The walk to the bus was quite quick it took less than 5 minutes to walk there.

"Right here we go I apologize now if Jack is nude." Alex chuckles.

I start to get a little nervous now, "It's fine I'll just prepare myself."

We open the door to be greeted with none other than Jack in his boxers in the middle of the bus.

"Told you." Alex leans closer.

"She's British get her talk!" Jack yells. I guess they take a liking to British accents.

"Say something cool like 'Jack Barakat is sexy and amazing in bed'." He ushers me to say.

"Jack Barakat is sexy and amazing in bed." I give him what he wants. They all cheer in excitement.

"Now that is sexy." Jack winks at me.

"Now why is it you never like my accent?" I hear another British voice; Josh Franceschi.

"You're a dude, but it the worst cases I will ask." Jack laughs.

"Well it's lovely to hear another British accent. I almost started going crazy stuck with these Americans. I'm Josh." He held out his hand.

"I'm Hayley." I accept his handshake.

"And I'm Jack!" He picked me up by the waist carrying me around the room.

"Jack put the poor girl down." Rian told in a fatherly manner.

"Oh but she's fun." He pouted but put me down next to Josh.

-

After a couple of hours a lot of drink had been consumed. I was starting to feel it.

"Truth or dare time!" Jack exclaimed.

We all gathered in a circle with our drinks.

"Let's start with Hayley, she's British." Jack told with a grin.

"Okay bring it on Barakitty." I glared.

"Truth or dare?" He took a slurp from his beer.

"Dare." I said being brave.

"I dare you to... I've got it! I dare you to make out with Franceschi for 1 minute exactly." He pulled out his phone as a stopwatch.

"Is she going to do it? Or is she going to bail?" Max chanted.

I took from my seat passing my drink to Zack who was sat next to me. I made my way across the room to where Josh was sitting. Without even thinking I placed my legs either side of his waist so I was straddling him. As I grabbed his face I felt his hands go either side of my thighs; pulling him closer we let our lips clash. It was a heated and passionate make out. I felt his tongue beg for access which I accepted; both battling for dominance. We were so into the kiss we didn't even hear Jack calling the 1 minute mark.

"HAYLEY!" Alex yelled.

I immediately pulled away smirking at Josh who returned the grin. I took myself off of Josh taking my seat once again.

"Jack, can I get a make out session with Hayley too?" Matt Barnes joked.

"If you're lucky Josh might not want to share." He winked. My cheeks heated up as I blushed.

-

As the evening progressed the games quieted down and now it was just a bunch of drunks; which included myself. I was sat practically in the lap of Josh, he was whispering things in my ear; but out of the corner of my eye I felt like I was being watched. I connected my eyes to the culprit; Alex Gaskarth. He had been watching me most of the night; ever since my make out with Josh.

"Should we take this somewhere else?" Josh whispered.

"I can't. Alex invited me here so it would be rude if I left." I pout.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I confirm with a smile which he returned.

"Right I had best be off but I promise I will see you tomorrow love." Josh stood to his feet but not leaving without placing a kiss on the side of my cheek.

I watched Josh leave the bus with the remaining of You Me At Six; which just left All Time Low. I take a seat next to Alex who looked distant.

"Hey, you alright there?" I ask.

"Yeah never better." He plasters a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me, what's up?" I poke his side.

He sighs, "Do you want to talk in my bunk?" He suggests in a non-sexual way.

"Sure we'll get privacy too." He takes my hand in his; leading the way to the back of the bus towards his bunk. They were surprisingly quite big for what I expected.

"Don't forget to wrap it." We hear Jack call out.

Alex leans down pulling back the curtain, he allows me to crawl in first. It was quite cosy if I were honest. He crawls in next to me leaning back on his hands.

"So what's bothering you rock star?"

"This whole shit with Lisa." He sighs.

"Ah I thought it would've been something like that."

"I can't keep up with her. Everything I do or don't do it's wrong. She's constantly bringing me down." I was shocked for only meeting Alex mere hours ago he was telling me this heart felt things.

"Then why don't you finally just let her go. If you're not happy you can't stay with them, but let me guess you don't want to hurt her?" I've been through pretty much the exact same thing.

"Because when we are together it's great for a while, and then- Yeah I don't want to hurt her." I shuffled my body so I was laying on my front; but I placed my head of his chest.

"So you'd rather hurt yourself more than doing what is probably best?" I frowned at him. He moved his hands so one of his arms was wrapped around me, the other gently caressing my arm.

"It's something I need to do, isn't it?" He had finally come to the conclusion; he needed to do this even if it was going to hurt.

"It's what you want to do Alex, but personally you deserve to be happy." I smile at him.

"Well I had best get back, or something." I go to move but he pulls me so I'm straddling him.

"Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave." He entwines both of our hands together. "Stay with me, please." Alex pouts at me bringing one of his hands up to my face; I lean into his hand. He gently strokes his thumb across my face. We stare deep into each other's eyes; I found myself getting lost in those dark orbs of beauty.

"I'm sorry." He whispers before pulling me towards his lips; they crash together in a fiery passion. Our lips move together in sync as our tongue battle together. Things then get heated as Alex flips us over so he is hovering over me this time; whilst pinning my arms above my head.

"Alex..." I moan into the kiss. His moves his lips so that they're trailing down my neck; nibbling, sucking and biting. He wants to leave a mark.

"A-Alex I think w-we should stop." I stutter. I don't really want him to stop ravishing at my neck, but he was still with Lisa; it wasn't right. I feel him strain to pull away but he does, as he presses his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He pants.

I place a finger against his lips cutting him off, "You've still got a girlfriend remember it wouldn't be right."

"I know what I need to do but first I need to speak to Matt." It was as if he was speaking in riddles. I scrunch my face up in confusion.

"You'll see mi' love." He smirks at me.

"Okay weird American's." I poke my tongue out at him; he goes to bite it.

"I'll let you in on a well not so secret- Come closer- I'm British."

"No! You lie!" I dramatically react.

"Uh huh born and raised in Essex until I was 9."

"You traitor!" I glare at him. He shrugs it off with a chuckle.

"HAYLEY YOUR PHONE IS CALLING!" Jack shouts from the front.

Alex and I emerge from the bunk area. I run tackling Jack to the sofa's.

"Hello?" I huff.

"Baby! You got your phone back! Where are you?" Harry exclaimed down the phone.

"Funny story I'm actually at Reading." I pause.

"What the actual fuck biatch! Why have you not come and seen me yet?"

"I'm with All Time Low." I mumble too much for Harry to hear.

"Speak up you're mumbling."

"I am with All Time Low." I emphasize each word clearly for him.

"You fucking slut! How? Why am I not with you? Riley and Penny are off fucking these random guys, who may I add are fucking butt ugly." Harry huffs.

"I gave Alex his phone back. I'll call you back in a second love ya!" I quickly hang up jumping from Jack to Alex.

"Please! Please! Please!" I beg.

"Please what?"

"Please and thank you?" I say politely.

Everyone laughs at me, so I pout at everyone.

"No he means first explain what you want and you may get." Zack laughs. Jack jumps on Alex as well since he heard the phone call, and likes the sound of Harry.

"Please baby!" Jack begs with me.

"What do you two want?" Alex glares down at me.

"Well... Can my friend Harry join us since he's been ditched by these two sluts, now please! Please! Please!" Jack and I beg together.

"Should we Rian, Zack? Or should we let them beg a little longer?" Alex smirks.

"Well if Jack is begging that can't be good." Rian says.

"Alright let's go get him. Here put this on though it will be cold." Alex passed me a AWG jumper; which I put straight on, it was warm.

"Take our passes just in case you get stopped." Zack handed his and Rian's pass over.

"Let me!" Jack took the pass placing it over my head as if I were being knighted.

"Well thank you kind sir." I mock.

"She called me sir." He giggled to himself.

"So easily amused." I shake my head. I feel Alex take my hand, I look up.

"We'd best get going." Alex leads the way out.


	3. Taking Harry Back To Camp

I pull my phone back out to call Harry back.

"Took you long enough hoe." Harry states.

"We're coming to get you." Alex turns to me and smiles. He stops us from walking; leaning down he plants a kiss on my lips.

"Hayley are you still there?!" I can hear Harry yell.

"Yeah I'm still here." I mumble against Alex's lips.

"Who is we?" Alex leads the way again with a grin on his face.

"Me and Alex."

"Alex Gaskarth is coming to get me?!" I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"Yeah Alex Gaskarth is coming to get you with his shiny armour."

"Well don't tempt me." I could tell he added a wink on the end of that.

We came across two security guards which we easily passed my with the passes around our necks; but one stopped Alex for a chat.

"Oi great set earlier mate." The security guard lifted a thumb to him.

"Thank dude glad you enjoyed it." Alex politely responded.

"Your girlfriend is beautiful by the way. My father always said compliment a beautiful lady when you see one." Aw he was such a sweetheart; but he didn't realise we weren't together, Alex was dating Lisa.

"Thanks she is a beautiful lady." He went along with it, but looked down at me a smiled.

"Well I'll let you two kidos get along with your night." He waved walking away.

"Harry are you still with me?"

"I'm still here babe I'm waiting at the side of the tent's section. I look like a prozzy trying to pick up, so hurry your fat arse up." He complained.

"So impatient, but I don't want to distract your customers so I will see you in a bit, bye." I hang up  
>leaving him alone.<p>

"Customers?" Alex looked down at me.

"He thinks he looks like a prostitute."

"Him and Jack will get along perfectly fine. It's something Jack likes to complain about." Alex laughed.

"They are so alike apart from the sexuality, but then I'm not so sure with Jack." I grin.

"Jack definitely swings both ways." Alex jokes.

After a couple of minutes of walking we reach our destination; showing the guards our passes we walk through to the camp site.

"There you fucking are! You took your god damn time!" Harry huffs.

"Whatever anyway Harry this is Alex and Alex this is Harry." I introduce.

"Oh my god! You are Alex Gaskarth!" Harry was fan girling.

"Why did you think I was lying?" I asked confused.

"I don't know it's not every day you meet a God!" Well that definitely increased his ego.

On the walk back it consist of Harry pounding Alex questions, which he was happy enough to answer.  
>I just walked along silently allowing Harry to have his time with his 'God idol'. Alex occasionally stole glances my way making me smile to myself.<p>

We finally arrived at the ATL bus, as we were about to go on I heard my name being called from behind.

"Hayley?" I turn around to face the voice.

"Josh?" He curled his finger at me beckoning me over.

"Is that Josh Franceschi?! My, my Hayley you have been a busy bee." Harry smirked still secretly fan girling over Franceschi.

"I wanted to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper, which contained his number on it.  
>I look up with a smile on my face, "We're still doing something tomorrow, right?" I didn't want to be let down.<p>

"Of course love that's why I needed your number as well." He gave his famous grin.

"Well I shall see you in the morning rock star." I wink at him.

"Goodnight love." He bites his lip watching my backside.

I turn towards the ATL bus stepping on; I'm bombarded with questions.

"So you and Fransassy or should I say Fransexy." Harry laughs and immediately gets a high five from Jack.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I played it cool.

"Oh don't give me that shit ya slag, whilst you were gone I was filled in on your little 'dare'." Harry smirked. I hated it when he knew too much.

"Exactly a dare." I glare at him and Jack. "Well I'm going to bed, good night!"

"She'll be back." Jack says.

Almost as if on cue I storm back in, "Which bunk is mine?" I ask quietly.

"Alex's." Everyone replies at once; I take a step back.

"It was only a question, now goodnight." I continue my dramatic exit.

I practically sit on the floor, leaning back on my feet.

"Alex..." I mumble; no response.

"Alex..." I mumble this time a little louder.

"Alex..." I poke.

The curtain pulls back a little; he hadn't been sleeping, which was good, but he was in just his boxers.  
>I couldn't help myself but stare.<p>

"What's up?" He asks.

"I've been told you've got to share with you." I quietly explain.

"Really? There are spare bunks." He looked at me confused. This officially was embarrassing.

"Oh right, sorry." My cheeks flush red. I got to stand up but a hand pulls me back.

"But you can share if you like?" He suggests with a sleepy smile.

"Are you sure? I can just use a spare. I don't want to impose."

"Get in. Do you want to borrow some clothes? Unless you sleep naked." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No..." I giggle, "Just my underwear." I was looking for approval.

"Well that's fine by me a beautiful almost naked lady in my bunk." He smirks.

"Hands off perv." I poke my tongue out.

I quickly strip into just my underwear; then the awkward crawl over Alex, who did not make it easy for me. Once I was practically on top of him; Alex wouldn't let me move.

"Ya know I like you in this position." He smirks.

"I bet you love it really." We were interrupted by a phone going off. I hear Alex sigh making it obvious it was his.

I crawled off of Alex and leaving the bunk. I put the AWG jumper back on along with Alex's comfy bottoms.

"I'll leave you to it." I said in a polite way, walking towards the front of the bus.

"Jacky..." I mumble.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you show me a spare bunk please?" I pout.

"What happened to Alex's?" Jack grinned.

"Long yet short story, but nothing is wrong." I reassured them.

"He had best not upset you, but sure pumpkin I'll show you the one opposite mine!" Jack jumps out of his chair pulling me towards the bunk.

"Okay so this is Zack's, Rian's obviously Alex's and this is where the magic happens. This is mine, and so that one is yours!" Jack pointed out everybody's bunks.

"Thank you, I'm sleepy so I'll see you in the morning?" I hope I could see them.

"Yeah we've got a couple of bits to do but we're off for the day, so we can spend the day together!" Jack excitedly said.

"Yeah I'm sure we can find time but I'm supposed to be doing something with Josh tomorrow." I blush at the mention of his name.

"Ooo you and Fransassy was it? Wait- Harry what was it?!" Jack yells to the front.

"Fransexy!" Harry replies.

"That's it Fransexy." Jack wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I playfully hit him.

"Well I'll let you sleep pumpkin, night." Jack kisses my forehead allowing me to climb into the bunk.

I curl up smiling to myself; today's events have completely changed my life. I close my eyes letting myself drift to sleep. I could vaguely hear Alex's phone call.

"Okay Lisa- Love you too." I heared Alex say.

That answered the conversation from earlier; he wasn't going to do it, but oh well that was his decision it had nothing to do with me. We shared a kiss and a bond, but he loves Lisa. I hope he is happy though.

Then I remember; I pull a small piece of paper out.

_Josh Franceschi_

_07581663532 x_

I input the number into my phone with a great cheesy smile on my face. Then I think; the only way he will get my number is if I text him, so I do.

Hi, it's Hayley x

It was simple but straight to the point. I hit send and put my phone next to me as I slowly start to drift off to sleep.

_[New message]_

Alright love, I didn't think you were going to text as first, but I'm glad you did xx  
><em>- Josh<em>

I pretty much squeal to myself; I definitely have a crush. I decide to send one last text before hitting the pillow.

Of course I was how would I have known what we were doing tomorrow? :P x

_[New message]_

Very valid point love, but I promised I will see you, and I want to see you xx  
><em>- Josh<em>

I honestly couldn't help myself I know I said that was the last text, but it's all I could think about.

Really? I want to see you too. Well I'm going to hit the hay, but I will see you tomorrow morning.  
>Goodnight xxx<br>_- Hayley_

_[New message]_

Of course I want to see your beautiful face, who wouldn't? Ok love, sleep well night xxx  
><em>- Josh<em>

That night I slept like a baby with a great, big smile on my face.


	4. The Morning After Shenanigans

I awoke the next morning in the greatest of moods; and the same smile as when I fell asleep. I decided to get up since the quicker I'm awake and dressed the quicker I get to see Josh; crawling out of my bunk I make my way to the front of the bus. It was quiet and peaceful; no one was awake apart from me. I manage to find where they keep the mugs and coffee.

"Oh yes please." I hear someone say behind me; it was Alex and his cheeky famous grin.

"You lazy fuck." I laugh.

Alex comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my neck.

"Oh but please." He pouts placing small pecks on my neck.

"Okay, okay! I suppose I will have to. How come you're up early?" I ask Alex as he takes a seat on the sofa.

"Hmm?"

"I said how come you're up so early?" I repeat grabbing both mugs before turning to join Alex on the sofa. I sit in the corner facing my back to the arm and draping my legs across his lap.

Alex shrugs taking a sip of the coffee, "Mm this is really good coffee!"

"Well you know how I do." I fluff my collar. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"No it's not because I'm amazing I'm a barista."

"So you professionally make coffee?" He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah? Is that a problem?" I slightly tilt my head down.

"Hey..." I felt his finger under my chin lifting it so that we were eye to eye. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's a job isn't it?" He smiled at me; we were still eye level with each other.

"Yeah you're right." I return the smile.

"Do you want to go and get breakfast? My treat." Alex suddenly suggests.

"Yeah I'd like that. I'm just going to get dressed." I place my mug on the counter side and leave to go and get dressed.

-

"Come on Hayley! I'm a growing boy here!" I hear Alex moan.

"Just a minute!"

I pick up my phone and check to see if Josh had text me; nothing. I've got nothing to lose so I text him first.

_Hey, are we still on for today? xx_  
><em>- Hayley<em>

I place my phone in my pocket; meeting Alex in the front lounge.

"You look Gorgeous." Alex was left breathless.

"Thank you." I blush.

He takes my hand leading me out the bus, "Now mi' lady you know this area more than me where should we head?" We continued to walk through the bus park.

"Well I do know this small café in Reading. They're food is amazing!"

"Then that's where we are heading."

-

"This is fucking amazing!" Alex was mind blown about the food.

"I told you so!" I said with a smug look on my face.

Once Alex and I had finished our breakfast we ordered a coffee to talk over.

"So how are you finding Reading?" I ask him.

"Yeah I mean it's such a great place the atmosphere is fucking amazing, and I met a new friend who I'm never letting go."

I was about to response but my phone decided I had a text.

"Read it. I'm going to ask the boys if they want anything brought back." Alex smiled then taking out his own phone.

_[New message]_

_Morning love of course we are. I'm ready whenever you are just let me know xxx_  
><em>- Josh<em>

"What's got you smiling?" Alex questioned; I didn't even realise I was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh please! Tell me is it a boy? A girl?" He had both of his hands placed under his chin.

"Just someone I'm meeting today." I didn't want to say too much since I was already blushing like a tomato.

"Josh?" He tone had changed; it was harsh.

"Uh yeah."

"Cool." I didn't understand what his problem was.

"Are you jealous?" I joked.

"No." His attitude didn't budge.

I took a deep breath in; and exhaled. "You should call Lisa."

His head snapped up in my direction, "What would make you say that?"

"I heard you last night, so I thought you two made up." I shrug.

"We should head back." He completely ignored what I had said.

"Yeah." I just agree; but text Josh back.

_Want to meet at 12? Xx_  
><em>- Hayley<em>

It was already 11:30; it just seemed like a perfect time. Within minutes I had already got a reply.

_[New message]_

_Ok love 12 sounds good xx_  
><em>- Josh<em>

Just as I'm about to put my phone back it decides to ring; I answer without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I answer chirpy.

"Oi slag where's my food?" It was Harry.

"Oh it's you." My tone instantly dropped.

"Who did you expect Fransexy?" I hear Jack laugh in the background.

"Whatever." I hang up not being bothered to have that same conversation; It was a lose, lose situation.

-

The entire journey back was silent; Alex hadn't said a word, nor even looked at me. I just didn't understand what his problem was. It was ever since Josh was brought up; even though he brought it up.

I manage to survive through the tension as we arrive back at the bus. Alex instantly climbs on not even holding the door for me.

I walk into the front lounge, "What's his problem?" Jack asks me.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"He just stormed in here threw my food and stormed off to his bunk."

I just shrug not wanting to get fully into something that was being blown out of proportion.

_I'm ready xx_  
><em>- Hayley<em>

I text Josh I just wanted to get off of this bus.

_[New message]_

_I'm outside love xxx_  
><em>- Josh<em>

I smile at the thought of Josh Franceschi waiting for me, "Right I'm going out for the day. I've got my phone if you need me, try not to need me. Love ya!" I give Jack a kiss on the cheek; which was full of food.

"Be safe kiddies! Love ya pumpkin!" Jack wiggles.

I leave the bus to come face to face with; Josh Franceschi.

He had his famous smile plastered on his face.

"Hello love." His voice made me weak at the knees.

"Hi." I shyly say; and then our day began.


End file.
